Deidara senpai
by Ryu Okazaki
Summary: Pengkhianatan seorang seniman bernama Deidara. Baca aja. Oneshot


Ini fic baru dari Konoha Author, mohon maaf bila ada yang kurang memuaskan n' nikmati fict ini

**Deidara Senpai ****by Konoha Author**

"Tidak bisa" Seorang laki-laki berkata

"Tapi kenapa?" Pemuda berambut kuning itu menentang sang ketua

"Kekuatannya sangat dibutuhkan oleh organisasi kita." Jawabnya sambil berlalu

Pemuda bernama Deidara itu pun hanya dapat melihat rambut oranye dan jubah hitam bergambar awan merah melewatinya.

"Kau tetap harus membawanya. Kalau tidak kau akan menjadi buronan Akatsuki selanjutnya." Sang ketua menebarkan ancaman sambil meninggalkannya.

Sang pemuda terdiam. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi tanah liat. Yah, melepas lelah dan penat yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sang seniman itu pun memasuki alam bawah sadarnya (tertidur dan bermimpi).

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mari kita lihat beberapa hari sebelumnya.

**10 hari sebelumnya**

Kala itu senja, terdengar suara obrolan para anggota Akatsuki yang makin menipis. Dengan terbunuhnya Kakuzu, Orochimaru, Hidan, Sasori, dan Itachi, organisasi menjadi semakin lemah. Madara Uchiha dan Pain memimpin rapat yang sebenarnya hanya obrolan yang tidak penting.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Madara memecah obrolan para anggota

"Maksudmu?" Pain menjadi sedikit bingung

"Tubuh baru untukku."

"Bukankah hanya tinggal Sasuke?" Kisame membuka mulutnya

"Masih ada seorang lagi." Jawabnya

"Siapa?" Kisame merasa heran. Sebab setahu dia, Uchiha hanya tingal Sasuke dan Madara. Sasuke tentu tidak mau dijadikan tubuhnya Madara. Lagipula sharingan Sasuke masih belum ada apa-apanya.

"Uchiha Obito, atau akhir-akhir ini disebut Tobi." Sang Uchiha menjawab rasa penasaran anggota Akatsuki.

Para anggota Akatsuki sudah mengerti bahwa mereka harus menangkap mahluk bernama mereka langsung meresponnya

"Apa ciri-cirinya? Tanya Deidara yang sejak tadi diam

"Berambut hitam, memakai topeng lolipop oranye, dan sifat kekanak-kanakan."

"Siapa yang akan kau kirim?" tanya Pain

"Deidara, cari dan tangkap dia di sekiar perbatasan utara Konoha!" perintah Madara

"Baiklah." Jawab Deidara

Keesokannya, Deidara sudah siap dengan seluruh perlengkapannya. Sebuah burung dari tanah liat sebagai kendaraanya, dan sekantong tanah liat sebagai senjatanya. Dia langsung melesat ke perbatasan Konoha. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melakukannya. Dia sudah terlalu cape berurusan dengan para shinobi Konoha. Tetapi apa daya, ini perintah organisasi.

Perjalanan yang singkat, Deidara sudah sampai di daerah tempat mahluk bernama Tobi itu berada. Dia mendarat dan mulai berjalan untuk mencarinya. Berjam-jam berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari topeng lolipop. Deidara sudah mulai merasa lapar. Dia kemudian menyamar dan masuk ke daerah Konoha. Berharap bisa menemukan sebuah kedai yang bisa digunakan untuk beristirahat.

Pelan-pelan dia menyusuri Konoha, akan tetapi hampir semua kedai tutup. Deidara hampir putus asa, tetapi matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat sebuah kedai dango. Dia masuk, tetapi begitu sampai di pintu seekor anak anjing menggigitnya (anak anjing? Bukan, dia tobi kok. Cuman mirip ama anak anjing). Deidara berusaha melepaskan gigitan seekor "anjing" tersebut. Tetapi akibat tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah, wujudnya berubah kembali menjadi Deidara. Jelas saja seluruh shinobi yang ada di daerah itu kaget dan langsung mengepungnya karena Deidara seorang penjahat tingkat S. Menyadari hal itu, Deidara langsung mengambil tanah liat dan menyerang para shinobi tersebut. Dia segera terbang, akan tetapi seorang anbu menyergapnya dari atas. Tertangkaplah sang seniman.

Sang seniman dibawa oleh anbu itu dalam genjutsu. Tobi yang melihat hal itu merasa bersalah. Maka dia langsung menyerang anbu itu. Diambilnya Deidara dan dibawanya pergi. Tidak ada yang mengejar. Semuanya dibekukan olehnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Di mana aku, un kepalaku sakit" Sang seniman tampaknya sudah sadar

Deidara melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat yang sangat indah dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga dan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Deidara segera bangun, ia mempersiapkan tanah liatnya. Tetapi kantong tanah liatnya sudah tidak ada.

"Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar sebuah suara

Deidara mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ia menemukan seorang anak yang sedang mengumpulkan bunga-bunga. Deidara mendekati anak tersebut. Dilihatnya, ternyata dia adalah Tobi yang dicarinya.

"Apa kau-kau Tobi?" Deidara setengah terkejut. Dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk melawannya.

"Benar, aku Tobi. Kau datang untuk menangkap Tobi kan?"

"Apa, ti-tidak. Apa maksudmu?"

"Untung aja, Tobi bingung kenapa banyak yang mau nangkep Tobi. Padahal Tobi kan anak baik." Keluh Tobi

Deidara yang mendengar kata-kata itu juga jadi bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Madara tidak mengambil tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih baik daripada anak ini. Tiba-tiba Deidara jatuh, luka yang dideratanya cukup parah. Ia pun pingsan lagi.

"Ampun, Kenapa dia pingsan lagi? Tobi jadi harus merawatnya lagi."

Setelah beberapa saat, Deidara sadar. Dia melihat Tobi yang menemaninya di sisinya. Tobi menanyakan namanya. Setelah mereka saling mengenal. Tobi mulai bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Di mana dia hilang ingatan, lalu tiba-tiba banyak yang memburunya. Akhirnya dia bersembunyi di gunung ini sehingga tidak ada yang dapat menemukannya.

Deidara yang mendengarnya menjadi prihatin. Tetapi perintah tetap perintah. Ia harus membawanya ke markas Akatsuki.

"Tobi ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat." ajak Deidara

"Ke mana?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja." jawabnya

"Tapi apakah Deidara udah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, tubuhku bisa pulih dengan cepat."

Deidara mengajak Tobi pergi. Di perjalanan, Tobi terus saja mengoceh sampai membuat Deidara pusing delapan keliling.

"Deidara, ayo kita istirahat. Tobi cape."

"Setengah jalan juga belum, tunggu sebentar. Oh ya, kamu jangan panggil-panggil Deidara lagi. Panggil Deidara-senpai. Aku lebih tua darimu.

"Siap, Deidara-senpai"

Setelah setengah jalan, Deidara memutuskan untuk beristiahat di sebuah lembah. Deidara tertidur sedangkan Tobi duduk dengan manis. Tiba-tiba datanglah Zetsu.

"Deidara senpai, Deidara senpai. dia datang."

"Siapa? Siapa yang datang?" tanyanya

"Hantu."

"Hantu?" Dilihatnya Kisame. "Hahhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhaaaahaaaa. Kamu disebut hantu? hahahahaha" tawa Deidara menggelegar.

"Diamlah, cepat bawa dia ke markas."

"Baiklah. Ayo Tob."

"Markas?"

"Benar, kau akan dibawa ke markas Akatsuki untuk dijadikan tubuh baru." Jawab Zetsu.

"Apa, dasar bodoh. Kenapa diberi tahu?" Deidara menjadi panik

"Ternyata sama saja." Tobi yang mendengar ini menangis. Tobi langsung kabur meninggalkan mereka berdua. Zetsu dan Deidara mengejar. Tetapi Tobi mengeluarkan jursunya dan langsung menghilang.

Deidara yang kehilangan mangsanya menjadi kecewa. Tetapi ia melihat Tobi yang kelihatan sangat terluka (a/n walaupun wajah Tobi ga kelihatan, tapi Deidara bisa mengetahuinya dengan semacam kontak batin). Deidara yang melihat itu terdiam dan ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan penangkapan. Ia langsung kembali ke markas. Di markas, dia berdebat dengan Pain.

**Kembali ke masa sekarang**

Deidara yang sedang tertidur, bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya yang bahagia sebelum dia menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Masa-masa damai yang diselingi dengan pemboman bertubi-tubi. Tetapi lebih dari itu, Deidara berharap bisa menjalani hidup dengan Tobi yang meskipun sangat bawel. Dia bermimpi pertemuannya dengan Tobi, lalu menjalani masa-masa indah tersebut. Ia akhirnya bangun dan memutuskan untuk melawan perintah organisasi.

Ia segera pergi ke gunung tempat pertemuannya dengan Tobi. Ia tahu kalau ia dibuntuti oleh Madara Uchiha. Tetapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Sesampainya di gunung tersebut ia melihat Tobi yang (lagi-lagi) mengumpulkan bunga.

"Mau apa Deidara senpai ke sini?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi." Jawabnya

"Kalau begitu, mau apa lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perpisahan."

"Perpisahan?"

"Aku akan mati di tangan mereka karena menghianati organisasi."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu." Madara menunjukkan kehadirannya. Madara langsung menyerang Deidara.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya hidupku cuma sampai di sini. Tobi lari" perintah Deidara.

Deidara yang sudah diserang Madara langsung terluka hebat. Dia langsung mengaktifkan bom yang ada pada dirinya. Tetapi sebelumnya Deidara segera membuat kagebushin untuk membawa Tobi lari. Setelah Tobi diamankan. Deidara langsung meledakkan dirinya yang menyebakan dua orang itu terbunuh.

Tobi yang melihat peristiwa itu langsung berteriak histeris. "Deidara senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai."

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Akatsuki dihancurkan oleh Tobi. Tobi tampaknya telah berhasil membalaskan dendam Deidara. Ia kemudian mengasingkan diri dan tidak ada yang tahu tempatnya sampai sekarang.

**THE END**

Haah. Beres juga ni fic. Author baru selesai ujian, jadi baru sempet bikin fic. Oh ya author mau mohon doa aja supaya author bisa lulus dari SMP dengan nilai yang baik. Satu lagi, author minta bagi yang udah baca review jadi author bisa memperbaiki karya jadul ini.


End file.
